


First Christmas

by Synnerxx



Series: Blinding'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam's first Christmas out of the Cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



It's the first Christmas out of the Cage. It's also the first Christmas without his mother. Adam knows he should be thankful for what he does have because it's also the first Christmas with his brothers and his Archangels and their brothers. It could be worse. He could still be in the Cage. (Then he wouldn't even know it was Christmas.) He could still be dead. Things could definitely be worse.

Instead he has Michael in the kitchen, yelling at anyone who tries to get a piece of pie or sneak a cookie before they're done cooling. He has Lucifer stacking presents in an elaborate pyramid that Adam is sure is going to topple over, but Lucifer catches him watching and winks, letting him know that he's using Angel mojo to hold it up.

He has Dean arguing with Balthazar over which pie is better, apple or pumpkin. He has Sam tending the roaring fire in the fire place and helping Bobby explain Christmas and the various human traditions that go along with it to Castiel. Boots, his adopted kitten, is sitting in Castiel's lap, content to have the Angel petting him for the time being.

He has Gabriel spiking the eggnog and Lucifer catching him doing so and encouraging him to add just a bit more to it. He has love and affection and everything anyone could ask for on Christmas and yet, there's still something missing.

He sighs and turns back to the window, breathing across it, watching it fog up and blur the outside world. He knows everyone can sense his mood and that they know the reason for it. It's why he's being left alone instead of dragged into the conversation with Sam, Bobby, and Castiel or the argument between Dean and Balthazar.

He just misses her so much and, as great as this get together is, it still doesn't seem like Christmas to him. Not without his mother humming Christmas music as she cooks dinner for him. Not without the modest tree in the corner of the room with a few gifts underneath it. Not without the scent of slightly burned gingerbread cookies filling the air. (Michael would be horrified if his own gingerbread cookies burned.)

He leans his forehead against the cool glass and sighs again. Lucifer looks over at him, sensing his sadness through the bond and poking his head into the kitchen and getting Michael's attention. Michael wipes his hands off on a towel and nods at Lucifer.

Lucifer snaps and everything and everyone freezes as if someone hit the pause button on them. Adam turns around at the sudden silence, startled. He calms when Michael and Lucifer walk over to him, Michael wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm sorry she can't be here, Adam." He whispers into Adam's hair.

"As am I." Lucifer says from behind Adam, joining in on the hug.

"I know. I really appreciate all the things you all are doing, but it's just my first Christmas without her and I miss her so much." Adam sniffs, burying his face in Michael's shoulder.

"We know. Maybe we should have done something smaller?" Michael asks, looking down at Adam.

"No, this is great and I love it and I love you." Adam looks up.

"If you're sure." Lucifer asks, holding his hand up again.

"I'm okay. She would want me to have a good time. Let's rejoin the party." Adam smiles up at them.

Lucifer snaps and everyone springs back into motion. Adam joins in the conversation with Sam and Bobby, occasionally throwing in tips to Dean and the pie debate with Balthazar. He's smiling and having a good time when he glances back to the window.

A reflection of his mother is in the glass, smiling at him, words of love on her lips.


End file.
